creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
No More Sunshine
Twilight had just woke up and she was reading a book until Spike came down stairs. "Twilight, what are you doing up?" Asked spike as he yawned. Twilight looked up from her book and said, "Spike, the weather is suppose to be sunny" She explained " It's 12:00 and there's no sunshine!" Spike looked at his watch and looked out the window. Sure enough, it was cloudly. "There are no pegasi anywhere and rainbow dash is missing!" Yelled Twilight. She sounded really worried. Twilight grabed her scarf and went outside. "Where you going Twilight?" asked Spike. "Im going to Fluttershy's place" said Twilight After a few minutes, Spike and Twilight got to Fluttershy's house and knocked. Angel bunny opened the door instead of Fluttershy. He looked scared, sad, and cold, and he had tears in his eyes. Twilight and spike came in the house and angel closed the door. They saw that all of Fluttershy's animals were cuddled in a corner and heard crying. Crying that came from Fluttershy. "Look at 'em" said Spike "They look so sad and worried" They walked over were the animals and saw Fluttershy crying. "Fluttershy!" said Twilight as a smile grew on her face, but then quickly disappeared. "Why are you crying, Fluttershy?" she asked. Fluttershy turned over her back and shows where her wings were suppose to be. Instead, two little bumps with banges on them. "She cut off my wings!" said Fluttershy "I don't know why she did that!" and then went back to crying. "Who is this she?" asked spike. "I can't tell" said Fluttershy "She let me live, So i can't tell her name" Twilight looked down in disapointment. She turned to the door to leave, but Fluttershy stopped her. " But i'll tell you this riddle" she said " The one brings u s color, yet had kept me in a sellor" Twilight nodded "Thanks Fluttershy" and left. Twilight thought about the riddle. The one brings us color,She thought, ''yet had kept me in a sellor. ''"I think we should go to Princess Celestia" said Twilight. Spike nodded. The train was about to leave, but they got there just in the nick of time. "Twilight, do you think that the pegasi gave up and left?" asked Spike. Twilight looked at him like he was crazy "Of course not!" exclaimed Twilight "They wouldn't do that!". When they got to the castle, all of the guards were gone. She walked in, and Celestia wasn't there. Then there was a blood curling scream and heard " Let me go! Without me you wouldn't live!". It sounded like Celestia, and so they followed the screams and sound of metal clattering.When they got there, a trap door was closed. Twilight listened for another sound and a sound of scraping, like cutting of a horn. Twilight opened the door with her unicorn powers and ran down the stairs. There was more noise, and so Twilight and spike ran down the stairs fatser. And then, she saw Celestia, tied to a chair with her horn cut off. And she saw more pegasi tied up. "Twilight!" said Celestia " Im glad your here!". Twilight tried to untie the ropes, but not even her unicorn powers could help. Then, footsteps could be heard. "Hide twilight" ordered Celestia. And so, she hid behind a pile of boxes. And the pony who was doing it all, was Rainbow Dash. Twilight eyes widen as she saw her rainbow friend killing ponies who did nothing. " Oh Celestia, I always wanted your wings and horn" teased Rainbow Dash, " Oh, and of course your cutie mark" RD grabbed a chainsaw and held on top of Celestia's giant wings. RD chuckled " This, is my lucky day!" and turned on the chainsaw. RD Slowly sliced through the bloodstained wings. Celestia screamed in pain as her beautiful white wings were being killed. " Rainbow dash, please stop" asked Celestia with a hope of mercy would come into RD. But she didn't stop. The white wings fell to the floor and RD picked up the horn and wings. She hanged it up on a wall of display of wings, horns, and cutie marks. RD grabbed a surgrey knife and walked torward Celestia " Oh, That cutie mark is really cool, may I have it princess?" teased RD, and then laughed. She placed the knife on the sun cutie mark and cut a perfect circle around it. She grabbed the skin and pulled it off. Celestia was crying and screaming. " Oh yeah, your hair is lovly, im gonna make mine just like yours!" said RD. She grabbed some scissors and cutted off Celestia's mane and tail. Twilight couldn't help herslef, and jumped into the clearing of the blood stained room. "Twilight!" Yelled Celestia " Twilight, NO!". Rd walked up to her with a evil smile that burned her soul " Twilight just in time!" said RD " I needed a purple horn for my project".Twilight tackled RD and used her unicorn powers to make her disappear, but it didn't work. RD bucked Twilight off and she hit the wall really hard. She panted and waited for the pain to go away, but then, RD walked over with the same evil smile. " Lights out" said RD, then Twilight blacked out. When Twilight woke up, she was sitting in a chair, tied up. RD walked over to her with a carving knife. " I needed your horn twilight" said RD " But you did it the hard way". RD placed her knife next the horn and began cutting. The pain was like no other for a unicorn. She screamed in apin as her magic horn was being cut off. Then the horn fell and cluttered when it hit the floor. "Rainbow dash, why are you doing this?!" asked Twilight. RD grabbed a giant kitchen knife. "Sorry Twilight, I don't have time to answer that" said RD " Neither do you" and then stabbed her heart, Twilight panted for life, and before she died, she saw the evil smile on RD's face, and then, the world went black. Story made by Just Plain Fluttershy